My little foal, book 1: Dreams of a Young Unicorn
by Eris the Eagle
Summary: A young unicorn with dreams of adoption, love, and his cutie mark, meets two more foals and that they too have dreams, and together they suffer through hardship, in order that their main dream shall be fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

My little Filly's, Book 1

By ErisTheEagle

Chapter 1:

Journal Writer stared out the window of the orphanage. He was in a gloomy mood that day. As for the reason, he was grounded for a week from books. _Books_ , of all things. So it was normal for him to be more gloomy than usual. For, you see, he rather liked reading books. Books, of course, about talents.

He loved books, of course, but there was a deeper, more obscure reason, for he knew that, if he ever revealed that he read books about _EVERYTHING,_ then he would know no end to the teasing, the snickers, and the laughter, and all for the wrong reason. He knew, of course, that they would blame him on being dense. He read, of teaching, but to see if he recognized _himself_ in the pages, so that he could feel the happiness of identification, the feeling of joy as he saw his cutie mark appear, and not be the odd one out.

But all that changed that morning, when it was his turn in the kitchen. He was busy washing the dishes, and had gotten a little sidetracked with his latest book, The Unmanageable Ponies of Ashton Place: Book IV: The Interrupted Tail, when he accidentally didn't wash off a plate covered in soap. Unfortunately, The Head-mare, Mane Value, had taken that plate for lunch. She got sick, and, being paranoid, said he had tried to _poison_ her, her, of all ponies!

So she took away the only thing that gave him solace.

So here he was, staring out the window, and he noticed something different. He saw a carriage, and the pony being greeted by Mane Value herself, was a young gray unicorn. _A new pony_ ,

He thought excitedly. Perhaps he'd finally have somepony he could talk to, but he also figured he must never reveal that he had read all the books in this whole orphanage. Once, a unicorn magician had come to the orphanage to see if she if she could have a sidekick, and he, being eager to be adopted, had reveal that her trick upon entering the orphanage, an amazing trick, at that, could use a little less talent and some more mystery. _She_ had left in a huff, and _he_ had to take on double duty for insulting the blue unicorn magician ny showing of his knowlage. The partner of Value, Qwillus, a vaguely timid little she-dragon, had laughed slightly, slightly but _queitly_ , and she had smiled in his direction.

Yes, he would hope that this young gray unicorn would be his friend.

He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! My dear fans, I am so sorry. I've had to go to the doctor, get a small surgery, and then recover from said surgery, but all should be good know, and I hope to be able to continue my most popular story, Eris the Eagle! Thnx for the love and support while I was gone!**

 **As always, like, review, and peace!**

 **BTW, winners of the contest of the YT hall of fame was AlphasDragon and Demon of the Sloth. Thank you for you patient and kind reviews!**

Chapter 2

Racing Stripes Stepped out of the carriage. "Come on, Good!, we are already late!". _Not that_ I _care_ , He thought. He was bored, as was usual. He was, unfortunately, Very used to boredom, so he always tried to notice the unusual. So, therefor, He noticed something odd about the windows. While most of them had curtains concealing the room inside, one window was not like that. Indeed, the curtain was either non-existent, or else thrown wide open. Therefor, he noticed the small black-white swirl of a colt staring out the window.

The young colt noticed this and quickly passed out of view. "Who is that?" he inquired to the head-Mare, a strange dark green Pegasus with the peculiar name of Mane Value. She looked at where he pointed, and snarled " That colts full time punishment is over-due! Don't you agree, Qwillus?" The young dragon next to her nodded, rather fearful, he thought. "But what did he do?" he asked, and she looked at him. "He tried to _POSION_ me!" She snarled, and he jumped. He had never seen a pony snarl, and it had startled him. "How?" he asked. "He said that he _ACCIDENTELY_ forgot to rinse off _MY_ plate, so that I should _FORGIVE_ him for _HIS_ wrongdoings! But I didn't buy it!" She finished proudly. "Now were is that friend of yours?"

Good Hearth Glanced up at the mention of her name. "Do I have to?" She whispered. "Yes, you do." The Head-Mare answered. "OK" The filly sighed, and hopped out of the carriage. "I do hope you come to like this place." The Head-Mare glanced at her direction, and started going to the orphanage. Hearth Glanced up and looked at the orphanage. In her mind she had imagined it better than what it actually looked; instead of nice, blossoming trees, most of the trees were withered and dying; Instead of a nice looking place, the walls were cracked, the paint peeling. In her mind, it looked rather like a prison.

She hoped she was wrong.


End file.
